Robin (Baby Hood)
}} '''Baby Hood', born out of a web of lies, was just another obstacle thrown into Zelena's plan of destroying her sister's happiness, the first step being taking the form of Robin Hood's supposedly deceased wife, getting in the way of his and Regina's budding romance. Though Zelena's plan initially failed, the pregnancy was seen through, and thus her daughter was born, but the fun has only just begun... History 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' Refusing to chose between Emma and Robin, Regina decides to go about getting what she wants a different way. In order to gain leverage again Rumple, Regina steals the heart of his true love, Belle, and threatens to crush it if he dare speak to Zelena about her traveling to New York to rescue her love. Before going, however, she is met by Maleficent, who asks for her and Emma to find her daughter, Lily. They agree to do so and proceed to set out on a road trip, bringing with them the Snow Queen's scroll so they are able to re-enter the town. After finding Lily and getting her to return to Storybrooke with them, they hurry over to Robin's New York apartment where they warn him about Zelena. Robin doesn't believe them at first, and continues not to when the alleged Marian returns from the store. It's not until Zelena transforms back into her true self that he believes, but he still refuses to leave with Regina and abandon her. Regina questions this, now extremely worried about Robin, but she is met with the cold, hard truth the Zelena is pregnant with his child. ("Lily") }} After the truth regarding Zelena posing as Marian finally comes out, Regina and Robin go out and discuss their current predicament, while Emma and Lily are left to watch over the Wicked Witch. Regina comes to the conclusion to bring Zelena back with them to Storybrooke where she is immediately imprisoned in a cell at the hospital psychiatric ward. Zelena taunts Regina about how her sister can't kill her without making Robin's unborn child motherless, but Regina has some ideas of her own up her sleeve about how she can solve her problems with her sister. After obtaining blood from Lily, the formerly Evil Queen is able to mix it with a magic ink, giving the Author the ability to write her whatever she desires. The two go back to Zelena's cell so Regina can make her sister witness her receive her happy ending, but once learning what is in store for her, Zelena compares Regina to the same level of cruelty that Cora once showed her. As Regina takes in these words, Robin arrives, and the formerly Evil Queen has a change of plans; she instead decides to not have the Author write Zelena out of the picture in any way, but she will simply let Zelena remain in their lives while she still moves on with Robin herself. Simply not satisfied with how things are turning out, the Author returns to Rumple, and begins writing him a new story instead. }} Once completing his new story, Isaac has all those in Storybrooke, including Zelena, sent back to the Enchanted Forest to live out his new tale. In this new story, Zelena receives her happy ending by stealing Regina's, which involves being the future bride of Robin Hood. It's all up to Henry to save the day, and fearing his story will be ruined, Isaac alerts the Evil Queen, Snow White, of the boy, who he believes is heading for Regina, and all he requests is she have them both killed. Snow agrees to this, and goes after Regina, but once she is saved by Robin, the two head to a tavern to converse and so Robin can mend Regina's wound. There, the thief speaks about his fiancée, Zelena, and how the two are getting married later that day. Wanting to give up the life of thievery for Zelena, Robin offers to make Regina the new leader of the Merry Men, which she turns down, wanting to escape the forest before Snow captures her. Zelena then arrives, happy about her upcoming nuptials. She and Regina are introduced, and Zelena invites Regina to the wedding. She turns down the offer though, wanting to get a head start on running, and because, secretly, she is falling for Robin. This saddens Zelena, but she and Robin say their goodbyes to Regina, who proceeds to head off. }} Regina ends up joining forces with Emma and Henry, and the three head for Zelena and Robin Hood's wedding to crash it before the bells ring, signalling the end of the book, and making this entire reality permanent. However, once arriving at the small chapel, they are stopped by Rumplestiltskin, who has been warned by Isaac that the three are a threat to his happy ending. Emma and Henry keep him distracted with sword fighting while Regina opens the door to the wedding and looks in. As Robin and Zelena speak their vows, Regina catches her true love's attention and smiles, but instead does not go inside. In the middle of all the fight, Rumple ends up stabbing Regina, wounding her badly. Seeing that his work is done, he disappears, and Emma and Henry go to tend to Regina. Robin and Zelena have been pronounced married, and as they exit the chapel, followed by all the attendants, they notice an injured Regina. Robin rushes to aid her, but when some of her blood gets on Zelena's dress, this causes an outburst from the bride, who believes her special day to have been ruined. Specks of green start to form on her neck, indicating her jealousy towards Regina, and she runs off, furious. Everything is soon reversed though, with a drop of Regina's blood to give the quill power, and Zelena is back locked away in a cell at the hospital. 'Season 5 }} Since Rumple's ultimate defeat, Emma has gone on to become the Dark One, and vanished from Storybrooke. Needing a magician wielding enough dark and light magic to use a wand to take the heroes to Emma, they visit Zelena in her cell, and Robin tries convincing her to help for the sake of their child. Zelena snaps back though, claiming the child to only be hers, and that he was merely an unwilling pawn used in its conception, though she does help, revealing that they'll need an object of Emma's to guide the wand's direction. Regina is still unwilling to let Zelena free, however, so Hook and Henry return to break her out instead. This results in failure though, for Zelena is able to get out of the bracelet detaining her magic and escape. Going on to disguise herself as Regina, she goes to the Blanchard Loft where Robin is, and upon kissing her, the thief realizes that it's not his beloved, but the Wicked Witch. After mocking him for being able to tell when she glamored as Regina, but not Marian, she takes him hostage where she meets Regina and the others in the middle of town. She offers Robin's safety for the Apprentice's wand, and though the Charmings and Hook are against it, Regina makes the sacrifice. Zelena proceeds to use the wand to open a portal to Oz where she can be far away from them all and raise her child alone. Regina uses Zelena's pain to her advantage though, for once the wand is used, she is able to quickly re-detain her wicked sister, and use Emma's baby blanket to change the direction of the portal to the Enchanted Forest. Zelena, along with everyone else in Granny's Diner make it to the Enchanted Forest, and once reuniting with Emma, they are all approached by King Arthur and his men, and welcomed into Camelot, for their arrival had been prophesied long ago. 'Before the Third Curse }} Upon entering Camelot, Zelena and the other guests from Storybrooke are introduced to Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere. As she welcomes them all, she alerts everyone of an upcoming ball that is to be held in their honor. As the group chat amongst themselves, Zelena questions Regina if it's really necessary she continue wearing the enchanted bracelet, to which the formerly Evil Queen replies she's lucky they didn't leave her locked in Granny's freezer. Zelena demands that the bracelet be taken off, threatening to go to Arthur about him unknowingly welcoming the Dark One into his kingdom. Regina cuts her off though, using magic to make it impossible for her to speak; she mocks her for her inability to talk any longer, and goes on that no one in Camelot knows who they are, so Zelena can either go on, acting as Regina's mute handmaiden, or she can go back to the diner and rely on Doc for medical care. }} Under Regina's watch as she works to free Merlin from the tree in which he has become trapped in, the mute Zelena is finally confronted by her sister for trying to escape back to Oz. Regina states that the Wicked Witch can't just take the baby from Robin, but she defends herself, stating that's exactly what he and Regina planned to do to her, questioning that if the formerly Evil Queen got a second chance then why shouldn't she. This infuriates Regina though, who believes Zelena has already had two times to redeem herself, but she continues making the wrong choices. Zelena argues that Regina can believe all she wants, but from where she's at now, she still only sees one sister getting everything, while she gets nothing; upset, Regina takes Zelena's voice once more. She tells her wicked sister to listen for once in her life; she promises to make sure Zelena's baby grows up loved and safe, which she states will most certainly not be the same for her. Now at war against Arthur, the heroes plot at Granny's Diner a way to break into the castle to steal Excalibur, something Zelena is willing to help them with if it means the return of her voice and magic. She leads them through the back, revealing to have been plotting her escape while working as Regina's mute handmaiden, and while the other breaks in, Mary Margaret is left to watch the Wicked Witch. As they wait, Zelena bursts into tears over how unfair life is and how she's trying to do good but no one believes her. Mary Margaret goes to comfort her, but to her surprise, Zelena kicks her in the stomach, knocking her out, and revealing Zelena has found a way out of the cuff. Taking Mary Margaret hostage, she joins Arthur back in the castle, turning out to have formed an alliance with him, and is able to protect him while Arthur succeeds in summoning Merlin. Despite Merlin's pleads to do what's right, Arthur is now determined for revenge against the Sorcerer, and Zelena watches as the King orders Merlin to poof the heroes out, getting them out of the way so he may move forward with what he has planned next. ("Nimue") }} Zelena continues working with King Arthur, who commands Merlin, via Excalibur, to visit Emma at the diner and deliver an ultimatum: hand over the Flame of Prometheus or her family will be killed. Arriving at the Caledonian Forest, Emma finds her family and friends being held hostage by Zelena and Arthur; she asks that they be released before handing over the flame, but Zelena threatens to start killing people instead. Emma gives in, but when Zelena checks to make sure the flame in the box is real, she discovers it to be a trap, for coils of dark magic shoot out and wrap around the Witch, pinning her against a tree. Despite this, Arthur continues to order Merlin to kill, but Hook eventually manages to break free, and promptly punches Arthur in the face, resulting in him receiving a cut in the neck from Excalibur. Arthur is disarmed by the Pirate, and so he makes a run for it, quickly freeing Zelena so she may teleport the two of the back to the castle. }} Safely returning to the castle, Zelena is convinced that she and Arthur still need each other, and so the King directs the two on their new quest, that being of DunBroch where they need to collect an enchanted helm that will help convince the knights of Camelot to side with them in the battle against Emma and Merlin. Upon their arrival, Zelena and Arthur visit the Witch's cottage, where the King has a brief run in with Red Riding Hood, who is currently trapped in her wolf form. Once she's put to sleep by Zelena, the two speak with the Witch, who reveals she gave the helm to King Fergus in a deal. The two move forward by tracking down Merida and stealing her bow to use to locate the helm, but once doing so, Arthur is forced to battle the Princess while Zelena takes on Mulan. Both eventually lose, for Zelena is knocked out by Red's sleeping potion, while the clansmen surround Arthur. Coming to, Zelena has just enough stability to poof herself and Arthur back to Camelot, without the helm. }} Hook rises from the Vault of the Dark One, having become Dark One, thanks to Emma tethering him to Excalibur in order to save his life. With the voice of Rumplestiltskin now in his head, guiding him to the darkness, he soon reunites with Emma who tries her best to keep him near the light long enough for Merlin to cure them both. However, Hook loses all trust for her when she withholds Excalibur from him, thus driving him to full-on embracing his dark side, leading him to plot recasting the Dark Curse so he can get back to Rumple and finally have his revenge. He has Excalibur implanted back into stone, and with Nimue living on inside of him, he is able to crush Merlin's heart to enact the curse. However, Emma is able to wipe his memory of all that has happened, and before the curse is fully cast she is able to make everyone else who journeyed to Camelot appear unconscious in the diner, Zelena included. Having transformed her back into the dress she wore as Regina's mute handmaiden, Emma also re-applies the cuff used to block out her magic. From there, dreamcatchers are used to wipe all of their memories, and soon enough they are all sent back to Storybrooke. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} After spending a total of six weeks away in Camelot, Zelena and the others sent to said realm in Granny's Diner are abruptly returned to Storybrooke. The dwarf, Sneezy, who has been working as town sheriff (even wearing Emma's signature red leather jacket), and Sleepy overhear the diner's crash, and go to check out what has happened. They're shocked to discover everyone has returned, but Zelena and the others have zero memory of anything that has happened since entering into Camelot. The two dwarfs reveal they've all been gone a total of six weeks, and Emma soon makes herself known, appearing to be responsible for their return, as well as everyone's loss of memories. She is now dressed in the attire of which a Dark One would, and reveals to Zelena and the others that they've failed to remove the darkness from her, and now they must all pay. When questioned why, Emma simply states that it's because she is the Dark One. }} Zelena, locked back in her cell, joyfully receives a kick from her unborn child, just as Nurse Ratched arrives with her meal. Though in the mood for onion rings, Zelena is only permitted a plate of broccoli and a green-substanced drink. Annoyed, she sends the nurse away, with the meal, for she is not in the mood for the food Regina permits her. Emma soon arrives though, wishing to have a word with the Wicked Witch, who has since learned quite a bit of the darkened savior's evil-doing. Emma poofs herself and Zelena back into her own home where she provides the pregnant witch with a meal from Granny's Diner - including the onion rings she wanted - and moves on with business. Revealing the Apprentice's wand, Emma states that if all goes to plan, she will soon be needing Zelena's help. The Wicked Witch is interested in what she'd be receiving in return, to which Emma reveals that she'd grant Zelena her freedom, as well as protect her from the other residents of the town. Zelena declines the offer though, for she's looking to turn over a new leaf, and with the baby on it's way she doesn't want to be around someone who could be a bad influence. Though warned that she'll soon need an ally in the town, Zelena requests to be returned to her cell, for unlike Emma, she doesn't mind being alone. With that, Emma magics the Wicked Witch back to her cell. }} As she reads the story of ''Hansel and Gretel, Zelena receives what she believes to be a kick from her unborn child; however, this soon continues, causing the Wicked Witch immense pain. Realizing there to be something wrong, Zelena screams and cries for help, alerting Nurse Ratched, who calls for Regina and Robin Hood. As the couple arrive, they question what's happened, and when Ratched opens the door to Zelena's cell, they find her pregnancy has been accelerated full-term. Stating it to be Emma's dark magic, Zelena is promptly rushed to a delivery room, and while doing so she recalls that her current predicament must be due to the onion rings the Dark Swan gave her some time earlier. Meeting with Dr. Whale, and spitting out some unpleasant words, Zelena finally has her baby delivered, which is revealed to be a little girl. Robin holds his newborn daughter, and Zelena smiles with glee at her sister being green with envy, but the peace is cut short when Mary Margaret and Belle arrive, revealing that the last ingredient needed for Emma's spell to snuff out the light is the first cry of a newborn child. Emma soon arrives though, proving them all wrong; she's not after Zelena's daughter, but Zelena herself, who she actually plots to transfer all her dark magic into and then kill. Speeding up the pregnancy was just to ensure that the least amount of people possible were hurt. With that, Emma disappears with Zelena in tow. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 510 09.png Promo 510 11.png Promo 510 13.png Promo 510 40.png Promo 510 41.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters